sussfandomcom-20200215-history
Peniston Group
Peniston Group is a conglomerate, founded in 2015 by Brad. Peniston Group's main focus is ACF and Wiremod vehicles, utilising their custom E2. YuriSprinklez is the COO of Peniston Group, and Veksync is the CTO. History Before Peniston Group was founded, the founder, Brad was interested in trains. He modified Baidarth's Hi-Speed Train to work on land. He decided to capitalise on this, and founded the company. Peniston Group was founded in late 2015 by Brad, YuriSprinklez, and Veksync. Their original product was a hovercraft / airship hybrid, however this project was unfinished, and Brad and YuriSprinklez went on to build their flagship product, their ACF train. Veksync joined the company again in early 2016, joining the engineering team for the ACF train. In July 2016, Peniston began work on a new rollercoaster which utilises Wire Radio, E2, Wire Triggers, and other such technology to create a similar experience to that of a theme park's rollercoaster. It will be themed around Half Life 2. However, it will not be hosted on Suss due to constraints. Therefore, they will be hosting it on their own server. Due to other projects, it is not a high priority, and therefore may not be ready for testing until Q2 2017. In mid-July 2016, the company began work on a ACF 4WD vehicle, codenamed Navigator, which runs on diesel and will have front and back diff lockers, and possibly adjustable lift kit. The specs are very similar to that of a Toyota Land Cruiser 70 series - 4.5 litre V8 Diesel with a large fuel tank and a 5 speed manual or auto gearbox. They are also reportedly considering creating a holographic heads up display instead of using screens, and are considering to incorporate their PenistonXM radio system in to it. In August 2016, they had two major milestones, with the train and the 4WD vehicle. They have a working prototype of the train. In order to do this, however, they had to switch from electric engines to Pulsejet engines, which use petrol. It is still having stability issues, which they plan to solve by December 2016. They also have a working prototype of a 4WD vehicle, using hydraulic steering, a 5.7L V8 Diesel engine, and a 6 speed manual gearbox. It is however unknown whether or not this will be the final specs of the car. It is rumoured that it will be released in Q4 2016 or Q1 2017. They launched their first radio station, PenistonXM Radio 1, on the 8th of August 2016, with later stations possibly coming later in the year. It plays a mix of top hits, chill, vaporwave and Eurovision, which is what Brad listens to. It will be hosted by Brad. It is streamed from Amazon EC2 in Sydney. On the 25th of January, 2017, Yuri Sprinklez decided he would actually build an ACF car of his own design, and as a result made the company's first original land vehicle, the Peniston P20 AWD. It has a 3.6L V6 Petrol engine, with a 6 speed manual gearbox, and the Peniston eAWD System. Notable buyers are Rilon (who paid $300 trillion Suss Dollars for one) and starfy. As a result of this, they opened their first car dealership in Freespace09, and their first factory, also in Freespace09. On the 26th of January 2017, Brad created their first bus using the P20 platform, their first foray in to the bus market. It featured a 9.2L V12 Diesel Engine, a 6 speed manual gearbox, a 576 litre fuel tank, the Peniston eAWD System and the AuTransit public transport cardless ticketing system. 2017 marked the return of the company to Suss, and as a result, Peniston Group have begun work on new marketing material to promote their products, with their main project being a new advertisement which will play on SussTV and in their dealerships. It will feature all of their products to date, and will also feature some of their prototypes. The advertisement is currently in production, with locations being gm_bigisland, gm_mountainside, gm_fork and gm_hillscape. The company have released some photos taken on set. It is due to come out in February 2017 on Brad's YouTube Channel. Along with this, they are reportedly working on a new website. In Q2 2017, Peniston R&D 1 completed work on the AuTransit EX1 bus. It is the most complex build they have ever produced. It is an ultra low floor bus with a seating capacity of around 30, and is powered by a 6.5 litre I6 Diesel, mated to an 8 speed dual-clutch transaxial gearbox to save space. It is rear engined and rear wheel drive, with the front wheels used as steering only. Engine and running gear control is done completely through Peniston's custom E2 ECU. It was originally going to have daytime running lights, however it was not finished in time for it's delivery. It is loosely based on the XDi series by Bustech. It was delivered to SBB in Q2 2017, however it has chassis issues that makes the bus generally unstable. Due to this, a new version of the bus is being built, named the EX-1S. The bus' chassis is being reworked in order to create a monocoque chassis which will be able to support the large weight of the bus' unibody, the daytime running lights will be added and fixed, and the passenger information screens will be completed. The rollercoaster was finally opened in Q2 2017. It uses Wire Trigger technology to apply throttle in required areas. However, a server change nerfed the rollercoaster and as a result it isn't used too much. Construction work on the company's offices began in early Q3 2017. The office draws heavily from the SBB offices, using their signature slanted roof and layout, however they have added some touches of their own, such as utilising large floor to roof windows around the entire building, utilising EGP for information screens, using mostly wood materials for walls, ceiling and floor, and having large, open spaces. The sussNews set was also moved to the new building. At the date of writing, it is the largest office building in Suss. A partnership between SBB and Peniston was made in Q3 2017. Peniston is creating the Autist Alert System, which will detect and alert any online players to possible events of autism occurring around them. It will be rolled out to the whole server. PenistonXM Radio was rebranded as sussRadio in Q3 2017. It is being relaunched, however not many details are known at this stage. In August 2017, Peniston created the first hybrid ACF vehicle, based on Acet's Sheisse Wagen. It used an electric engine, with an output of 126kW, and a 3.4L petrol I3 engine, both of which connected to a 6 speed manual transmission. A new ECU and throttle controller was developed especially for it, and Peniston refers to this combination as the Hybrid Fusion Drive. It was developed by Peniston R&D 1, and a prototype was demonstrated on Suss. The prototype contained indicators to tell the driver whether it is in "ECO Mode" - where it is using the electric engine only, "POWER Mode" - where it is using both the electric and petrol engine, and another indicator recommending the driver to switch to the next gear for economical performance. The main E2 is being reworked to not only take engine RPM in to account, but also the speed of the vehicle, the gear it is in, and inputs from various sensors, such as gyroscopes (for example, using the petrol engine to get up steep hills). The technology was patented by Peniston Group for future use and development. Due to Rilon being banned from the server in late August 2017, Yuri Sprinklez has replaced Rilon as Office Manager, Brad has resumed complete control of sussTV, and PenistonLabs has been dissolved and folded back in to their standard R&D program. Staff working for PenistonLabs have been transferred to the parent company as well. In September 2017, Peniston became an official sponsor of ACF Racing. Peniston Group are currently undergoing a major restructuring and rebranding process, choosing a new name and logo, as well as simplifying their corporate structure. Notable Achievements They were the first company in Suss history to build a working ACF large luxury passenger train, using an automatic gear box, suspension and pulsejet engines, utilising their patented DirectDrive™ technology. They were also the first company to create an RFID and E2-based security system, which is adaptable to use for virtually any purpose, such as security for doors, cars, and other Wiremod systems. They then went on to adapt this technology for public transport use, creating a spinoff company named AuTransit. AuTransit is Suss's first smart public transit fare system, utilising Peniston's patented RFID technology. Peniston developed the first ever hybrid petrol / electric vehicle on Suss in August 2017. Subsidiaries Peniston Group owns a majority stake in sussTV, sussRadio and AuTransit. Strategic Vision / Future Plan They are researching additions to ACF vehicles and E2. Employees * Brad - Executive Chairman * YuriSprinklez - COO, Head of Manufacturing * Veksync - CTO, Head of R&D * Malisa - Researcher * Lasermatic - Researcher * Bebbo - Head of Security Former Employees * Rilon - Left due to being banned from Suss Slogans * "Working long and hard for your pleasure." * "Clever Dicks" * "Unlimited potential" (Current) Trivia * They are actually not named after the male reproductive organ. They are actually named after CeCe Peniston, the singer. * They are the most gender diverse company on Suss. Category:Companies